


biel

by enntsu



Series: crystal au [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Rozalia wierzyła, że miłość jest czerwona
Series: crystal au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751068
Kudos: 1





	biel

Rozalia wierzyła, że wszystko, co ma związek z miłością musi być czerwone.

 _Czerwone_ róże dawali sobie zakochani i czerwonym winem później się częstowali. _Czerwone_ były rumieńce zdobiące ich policzki i karteczki wręczane na walentynki. _Czerwone_ były serduszka z papieru i najładniejsza koronkowa bielizna, pasująca do _czerwonej_ szminki i _czerwonej_ sukni wieczorowej. A i w neon ❝LOVE❞ nad drzwiami jej pracy był jaskrawie czerwony.

Tak więc Rozalia wierzyła, że miłość _jest_ czerwona, jak krew, jak róże i jak neony. I malując usta, wycinając serduszka, wcale nie wiedziała, że jej miłość okaże się _biała_. Nie wiedziała, że nadejdzie zimą, wśród śniegu i w postaci dziewczyny o _białych_ włosach. Nie wiedziała, że na jej widok upuści _białą_ watę cukrową i że dla niej, dla jej komfortu, zsunie z ramion _biały_ płaszcz.

Nie wiedziała także o wianku, który _białymi_ kwitami przyozdobi jej głowę.


End file.
